


Close Encounters

by Magykal777



Series: Woven in My Soul [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Field Trip, M/M, Polyamory, Science Bros, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magykal777/pseuds/Magykal777
Summary: Four times Tony, Bruce and Lily were feet or seconds from being in the same place at the same time.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Woven in My Soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Close Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> The age (as in Age 10, Age 14) is in reference to the first name listed.

**The First Time**

Age 10

_Tony & Lily _

That summer, the Starks had decided to rent a mansion on a lake to escape the heat of New York.

The town was small but had enough bustle to keep his mother occupied with shopping and give his father enough excuses to stay in the house and work. It was also one of the few trips Tony had been allowed to take with the family instead of being left with a nanny or similar caretaker so he always made the most of his vacation.

When his mother brought him on her shopping trips, he tried to find as many girls around his age as he could and ask, _“come here often, gorgeous_?” no matter what they looked like. Their usual response was to either giggle and try to talk to him, or he’d get some sort of rejection that was clearly _go away_.

Needless to say, none of them were his soulmate.

His mother had finally finished her activities for the day and was intent on returning home, but Tony spotted an ice cream store not too far down the street. And, despite being a genius for his age, he was also still a _kid_.

“Mom, can we get ice cream?”

Maria sighed, “it’s going to ruin your appetite for dinner, my love.”

Tony pouted slightly, “but you _always_ say that. It’s just once!”

The older woman glanced down at her son, who was trying _very_ hard to look innocent and she couldn’t help but smile, “alright, just once.”

Of course, he let out a loud cheer, “- _but_ we can’t tell your father.”

Tony gave her a surprised look, “of course not. I never tell him anything anyway!”

He took off down the street, leaving his mother to watch him sadly.

He was unaware of this, though, as he entered the ice cream store and sent the bell jingling merrily. To his disappointment there was a line, but luckily it wasn’t _too_ long. His mother caught up to him and they waited together.

A loud laugh caught his attention and he saw two younger girls, one a light-haired brunette and the other a blonde, leaving money at the cash register to pay for their ice creams. The blonde was giggling at something her friend said and Tony immediately made a move to try to talk to them.

A gentle, firm hand on his shoulder caused him to stop, though. Maria gave him a stern look, “you can either talk to those girls or get ice cream, but I’m not standing in line for you.”

The boy glanced between the girls who were now leaving the shop and the front of the line, only three people away. He sighed, choosing to stick close to his mother.

**The Second Time**

Age 14

_Bruce & Lily & Tony_

There were few times that Bruce would get excited about something and almost all of them were about science.

His Aunt Susan- who he’d gone to live with after the death of his mother- had, for his birthday, decided to take him to the New York Air and Space Museum as a present. While he wouldn’t necessarily claim to be _excited_ , he was looking forward to the trip and grateful for the thoughtfulness of the gift.

He was even allowed to spend as long as he liked browsing the exhibits which was probably the best part. 

\--

The New York Air and Space Museum was a place Tony visited often. His father had helped fund the place, after all, so it could be considered another home for him.

There weren’t usually many people there in the winter except for school groups so he had the place mostly to himself.

It wasn’t usually a place his father would look to find him.

\--

Lily’s trip to the museum was the highlight of her year so far. She’d always been interested in space and had never been to the museum before. In their informational tour, it was also said that the building had been funded, in part, by Stark Industries, which she thought was cool.

She’d never been obsessed with celebrities like Lydia was- who thought Tony Stark was _very_ good looking- but she also didn’t live under a rock. It was even said that Tony Stark himself sometimes visited the museum.

Her favorite exhibit by far was the black hole one since it had the least amount of detail which made it mysterious. One of her classmates, Sarah, disagreed with her and thought that it made it _boring_.

So, Lily was the only one who stayed behind in that exhibit, looking up at the model of the black hole suspended above her head. Her palms were pressed against the information board positioned underneath it as she craned her head back to look up at the dark nothingness.

 _Were there other universes out there_? she wondered, _are there other possible timelines, like ones where I meet my soulmates sooner? Or even later?_

Her stomach clenched, _or not at all?_

\--

Bruce, who had been studying the designs of past astronaut suits, felt the sudden change in his soulmate’s emotions from curiosity to dread.

One of his hands clenched in a fist as he worried for their safety- after all, what else could trigger such a change in emotion?

He closed his eyes and let out a steady breath, sending waves of reassurance back through their bond.

\--

Tony had felt the change in feeling as well and had prompted him to resume his pacing of the building.

He _hated_ not knowing- so much so that he usually tried to ignore it all together unless they really needed him. How was he supposed to _help_ if he didn’t know what was wrong?

Lost in frustration, his feet took him into the designs of old astronaut suits, past the dark-haired teen staring up at the plaque of Neil Armstrong’s space walk and into the black hole exhibit, where he stopped as his eyes fell on a young girl who was looking up with rapt, captured interest.

He could only see the back of her long, blonde hair, but the sudden, childish habit to ask, “ _come here often, gorgeous?”_ threatened to take over him.

She was too young, of course, but it would probably make her giggle and blush like it had to the other girls her age.

His feet even made their way towards her, but another girl her age appeared in the doorway, stopping him.

\--

“Hey, you coming?”

Lily tore her gaze away from the empty expanse to look at Sarah, “yeah, yeah.”

She sighed and followed her classmate out, not looking behind her.

If she had, she would have met Tony Stark.

\--

The room was empty as Bruce entered it, not that he was surprised with how late it was. The school groups had left for the day and he was the only one there as far as he knew.

He made his way to the black hole diorama, placing his hands on top of the information panel.

Bruce startled at the warmth that came from the plastic, the boy looking down in confusion.

 _Someone’s hands had just been there_.


End file.
